Engines
As of Buildcraft 2.0.1 there is the option to use pneumatic engines to power the various machines in BuildCraft. Engines may be picked up by breaking them with any type of pick above stone. The energy output from an engine only occurs on the top side. Engines can be rotated if they are not facing the right way using a wrench. When right clicked with a wrench, an engine will automatically face towards something it can power. If there is nothing to power, it will not change. Each has various strengths and requirements to function. Engines can be daisy-chained. That is, one engine can send its energy to another, which can then send the combined energy to another engine or to the mechanism to be powered. This is useful for charging up the lead engine faster, but incurs a danger of overheating. If the energy is not being removed from the system at about the same rate the system is producing it, the engine at the machine end of the chain may explode. A more efficent way to do this is to use Conductive Pipe. This can be used over longer distances with no chance of exploding for redstone or steam engines . Although this more efficient, it is also more expensive, as energy losses are significant over long distances while using stone conductive pipes, the cheapest conductive pipe that will transport energy. You can monitor the temperature of the engine by the color of its core. Blue represents a cold engine, green represents an engine that is warming up, yellow represents an engine that is running at the optimum efficiency, red represents an engine that is in danger of overheating and an engine that is bright red has overheated and will explode if not turned off or cooled down very quickly. In SMP for beta 2.2.1 of buildcraft, the energy folder should be installed last or the engines won't work properly. Redstone Engine Redstone engines are the most basic engine. When applied with redstone current, it will be powered forever and won't explode, as long as it's connected to an energy consumer. Great for powering wooden pipes. Steam Engine This mid-range engine is significantly more powerful than the Redstone Engine but uses burnable fuel, such as wood or coal, as well as a redstone current. Combustion Engine Combustion Engines are the third tier of engine. They use iron instead of wood or cobblestone, making them the most expensive engine. Combustion Engines are the most powerful engines, but require lava, oil, or fuel to run. It runs the fastest and gives the most power per stroke, however they also need water to keep them cool, otherwise they will explode. Engines - In Depth : see Engines - In Depth (main article) 'Configuration of Power Source' In the directory .minecraft/buildcraft/config the config file "buildcraft.cfg" contains a line starting "power.framework=". It defaults to "power.framework=buildcraft.energy.PneumaticPowerFramework" - This allows Buildcraft devices to be run from engines. To use redstone, you must use the setting "power.framework=buildcraft.core.RedstonePowerFramework" Category:Machines Category:Engines Category:Fuel